1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to molded bathroom fixtures such as bathtub stalls or the like and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high cost of building construction has made necessary the development of cost-saving articles and technology. One such cost-saving article is a molded bathroom fixture, such as a bathtub, which may be formed by using plastic, fiberglass, or other material which permits the bathroom fixture to be manufactured by using a molding process.
Such molded bathroom fixtures are presently being used in the construction of hotels, apartment houses, as well as new homes. Because of the cost savings represented by such molded bathroom fixtures, as compared to porcelain fixtures that have previously been used, and which are substantially more expensive, such modern bathroom fixtures are particularly useful in the process of remodeling home construction.
The use of such molded bathroom fixtures, such as bathtubs, has been somewhat limited due to the size of the overall item, especially where the fixture includes not only the ordinary bathtub, but also includes the usual three walls which extend upwardly from the upper rim of the bathtub. Typically, a combined molded bathtub and wall assembly approximates 6 feet in height, 5 feet in length and 31/2 feet in width. Such bulkiness and size often causes difficulty when the fixture is being installed in a bathroom due to the limited space through which the fixture may be moved, i.e., narrow hallways and/or doors.
Manufacturers of molded bathtub fixtures have sought to overcome such difficulties in installing the fixture by manufacturing the bathtub fixtures in two or more parts. As an example, each of the three walls which extend upwardly from the bathtub have been manufactured as separate elements. Other manufacturers have sought to manufacture the three walls as a single unit, separate from the bathtub.
The manufacture of such bathtub fixtures in multiple pieces presents several major problems. A first problem is that the same mold used for forming an integral fixture may not be used to form a multi-element fixture. Further, separate molds must be manufactured and used for each different element. The use of multiple molds is not only costly in terms of preparing the molds; but also in the economy of labor necessary to manufacture, pack and ship the fixture.
A second problem is that of maintaining and insuring the integrity of the combined fixture throughout the process of packing, transportation to a retailer and/or consumer, and finally, installation. As is readily apparent, in the event that fixtures are manufactured in a multiplicity of sizes, types, styles and/or colors, difficulties may arise whenever the several elements of a combined unit must be combined for shipping. Such difficulties may simply occur in the course of having one element either not delivered or lost in shipment. Other difficulties may result when elements are mismatched, by reason of color, size and/or texture of material.
It is thus the intention of the present invention to provide an improved molded bathtub fixture which is manufactured as a single element in a manner that permits the fixture to be separated at a construction site or the like, into two or more elements, to facilitate handling and moving of the fixture to an interior bathroom location for installation.